Ties that Bind
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Jethro, Tony, and Abby share a tight bond.  This is part of my Here and Now scenario.
1. Gathering

Gathering

When the door opened and Abby entered, a blast of cold air sailed in with her. She dropped her bag in the hall as she slammed the door against the bitter weather, and proceeded to take off her coat, hat, and mittens. Placing her winter apparel in the hall closet, she called out, "Gibbs, I'm home!" There was no answer, but she smelled the distinct aroma of chili and so she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted, turning from the pot of chili he was stirring. Abby went up and hugged him from behind, and Gibbs continued, "Tony called from the gym. He said he'd be here within an hour."

"Ok," Abby answered, "are we waiting dinner on him?"

"Yeah, so go find something to do. I need to catch up on paperwork." With that, Gibbs cut the stove's unit down to the lowest setting and left the room. Abby finished setting the table and then retrieved her bag from the hall and took it to her room. She pulled out the books she'd brought with her and arranged them on the bookcase. Pulling out the drawer of the nightstand, she grabbed a pen and some greeting cards, then pulled her stuffed hippo, Bert, off the bed and ran back downstairs. In the living room she slipped a cd into the portable player Tony had brought over several months ago and flung herself on the sofa. With the music in the background she prepared several Christmas cards for mailing.

Up for another cup of coffee, Gibbs glanced in the living room on his way to the kitchen. He smiled at the picture of Abby sprawled across the sofa, pen clutched between her teeth, a card in her hand, and music blasting in the background.

Tony burst through the door a few minutes later dragging a trail of snow. Slamming it closed, he shook himself all over, like a soaked puppy, and snowflakes flew in every direction. Yanking off his coat, he found his clothes were sopping wet. It was brutal out there! Kicking off his shoes so that he didn't track through the house, he headed up the stairs to his room. Gibbs was on his way back down, and when he saw Tony, ordered, "Hey, go get a shower and change into dry clothes. We can't take a chance of your lungs getting congested."

Tony saluted and answered cheekily, "Sure thing, Dad!"

Gibbs shook his head in exasperation and laughed, then watching Tony go to his room, called out, "Don't leave all those wet clothes on the floor, either. Bring them down with you when you're through."

Thirty minutes later all three were gathered at the kitchen table eating steaming bowls of chili. Abby had checked the weather channel and determined that this was the first prong of the storm, and that another would follow the next day. Biting into a saltine cracker she asked, "So, can we watch a movie after supper? I mean all of us?"

Gibbs responded, "I want to work in the basement. You two can watch though."

"No, Boss, you watch with us. We want you to join us." Tony wheedled.

"Yeah," Abby added, "it's not the same if you don't participate. Please watch with us."

"We'll see. Get this kitchen cleaned up before you do anything to the vcr."

Tony and Abby exchanged amused glances and Abby corrected him, "DVD player, Gibbs, not vcr-"

"Whatever, but clean up before you put the movie in."

With that he excused himself and headed down to the basement. Though he didn't say it out loud, he didn't mind having Abby and Tony stay. For a number of reasons they had been visitors over and over throughout the years. The three had a tight relationship, evident at NCIS, but cemented and forged at Jehtro's house. Usually the get togethers were because of one crisis or another. For example, Abby's pipes had frozen last year, and Tony's unit was being refurbished another time. There was really no reason for them to be there today, but he assumed they had decided to spend the night with him by putting their heads together at work today. The two now no longer asked permission to come visit, but Gibbs would make his way home and find one or the other there, or them there together. He did feel very much like a father, and it was pretty evident that he was a substitute parent to both of them. It was also obvious that there was a tight bond between Tony and Abby, and that both a strong sibling rivalry and familial affection interspersed their interactions with Gibbs. Gibbs poured himself a shot of bourbon and began working on the boat.


	2. Refuge

Refuge

An hour later he made his way upstairs to help himself to a cup of coffee and join the gathering. Music from _Lion King _blasted from the television. Abby and Tony had grabbed blankets and cocooned themselves on the sofa, propping their feet on the coffee table. This sofa was a new one the two had badgered him to buy, insisting that his old couch was not fit for human habitation. This newer model had room to seat six or so people, and he secretly liked the replacement, though he chose not to let on to them.

Gibbs walked in and slapped Tony's leg, then Abby's, and ordered, "Get your feet off the table. You know better than that."

They both obeyed immediately then Abby asked, "Are you ready to watch? _Lion King_ just finished."

"_A Few Good Men _is up next, Boss," Tony spoke. "It's a great Marine show, and it's got Jack Nicholson. You'll like it."

"Let me get my coffee. Do you two need anything while I'm up?"

"Coke," called Tony.

"Caf Pow," added Abby.

Gibbs located a tray in the kitchen and loaded it with a fresh cup of coffee, two juices, potato chips, and dip, and made his way back into the living room.

Abby began to pout when she saw the juice. "Why no Caf Pow?"

"I wouldn't dream of giving either one of you more caffeine. You'll be up all night. It's this or nothing."

Tony and Abby sighed dramatically and picked up their juices. Gibbs sat between them on the couch and opened the chips.

"Why do we have to watch a war movie?" Abby complained.

"Not a war movie, oh uneducated one," corrected Tony. "This is the standard for- ouch! Stop!"

Abby had reached behind Gibbs and pinched Tony.

Gibbs immediately reprimanded. "If you do that again, you're going to your room. Got it, Abbs?"

Abby decided not to push it. "Sorry, Tony, I guess."

Tony smirked and Abby grabbed a throw pillow, set it in Jethro's lap, then scooted so her head was in his lap and her legs were over the arm rest. Tony threw his legs over his side's armrest and propped himself against his boss. Gibbs resigned himself to the arrangement. The two were fiercely jealous at times, and both wanted to make sure that they had equal attention from Jethro.

Once Abby had snuggled into a comfortable place she began to relax, and within half an hour she was sound asleep. Gibbs smiled indulgently at her, and brushed her bangs back. She brought him so much joy. Tony squirmed that same amount of time and slowly his head began creeping down towards the pillow as well. His heart swelled with pride as he regarded his senior field agent. Within an hour, he, too, was sound asleep and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at their sharing the cushion, without an argument, for once. When the film ended he sat quietly, enjoying the sense of family and the peaceful breathing of the two. He would have to wake them and send them up to their beds, but for just a little while he wanted to enjoy having them so near. Those two had crept into his affection and his life, giving him a sense of belonging and a sense of being needed. They were his ties that bind.


End file.
